


New York City (drama)queen

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Clyde use de moyens (presque) aussi cools que lui pour inviter Craig à New York.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 1





	New York City (drama)queen

Certains y verraient un humiliant exemple de pistonnage, d'autres de la facilité exaspérante. Lui considérait sa situation comme une ennuyeuse et agréable opportunité. 

En effet, la première fois, lorsque sa mère lui avait proposé de travailler dans son agence de voyages l'été avant son entrée à l'université, Craig n'avait pas longtemps hésité. Et encore moins pour ce deuxième été consacré une nouvelle fois à classer les différents dossiers comme l’assistant de Mme Tucker le lui avait appris.  
Occupé à reprendre ces bonnes petites habitudes agréablement chiantes, Craig se disait une fois encore que ce travail de classification n'était pas bien difficile puisqu'il fallait tout simplement connaître son alphabet. Et avoir un zeste de bon sens. La seule chose dont il fallait se souvenir, telle une vérité absolue à faire convenablement ronronner la machine prouvant son travail exemplaire, c'était de bien classer du premier au dernier. Rien de bien compliqué, et pas assez insupportablement ennuyeux pour lui déplaire... 

Mais, de toute sa liste de tâches, rien n'était actuellement plus ardu que de garder son sang froid en apercevant une certaine personne un peu trop familière s'approcher. Ouvrir bien volontairement la porte de l'agence, saluer joyeusement à la cantonade, et acheminer tranquillement vers un individu tout choisi. Celui dont les pensées oscillaient entre un petit attroupement de questions s'alertant toutes au sujet de cette visite surprise, et vers un thème plus agréable en constatant avec un certain plaisir qu'à moitié discret mais très appréciateur l'habillement particulièrement soigné de ce nouvel arrivant. Depuis toujours son style se voulait indéfiniment cool en toutes circonstances mais là il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus.  
Volontairement ou non, Clyde Donovan avait revêtu une de ses plus belles vestes. Une de celles qu'il abordait toujours lors de leurs rendez-vous et diverses sorties des plus romantiques. Même si parfois, celui se targuant toujours d'avoir été élu (même officieusement) le garçon le plus mignon de l'école, ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter ce genre de veste de combat pour aller simplement faire des courses. Mais toujours en étant accompagné de son meilleur ami/petit ami, détail ayant toute son importance à ses yeux !  
Le même petit ami qui prenait sur lui pour garder impeccablement son sang froid. Par souci de professionnalisme mais surtout pour ne pas faire savoir publiquement à ses quelques collègues présents l'identité du fameux "Quelqu'un" quand un petit curieux demandait à Craig Tucker s'il était en couple et qui pouvait bien être l'heureuse élue. Comme s'il devait forcément être en couple avec une fille... 

Certes, il était bien dans une relation (Une relation homosexuelle, un autre détail à avoir toute son importance...). Précisément, avec ce gars au sourire beaucoup trop charmeur et adorable accompagné d'un regard faussement innocent. En plus de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et pencher légèrement sa tête d'une façon que Craig lui connaissait bien, assez bien pour savoir que son cher ami ne se privait pas pour le dévorer des yeux et apprécier cette atypique situation somme toute très banale. Une charmante scène de la vie quotidienne. Néanmoins, des rôles accompagnés de leur histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas préparé au préalable.  
En effet, depuis les premières années de leur mise en couple, ils adoraient s'adonner à de petits jeux de rôle issus des moments marquants de leur enfance (Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fidèle assassin Feldspar ou bien Mosquito et Super Craig se classant comme de grands classiques de leurs moments joliment romantiques ou purement érotiques) 

Cette fois, la donne était légèrement différente : l'un des deux interprètes n'avait pas préparé son rôle, il évoluait donc en eaux troubles pour savoir la marche à suivre et répondre à son éternel complice. Son cher complice qui en cet instant semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la chose. Du trouble de son petit ami surtout. À le voir ainsi décontenancé, frustré presque, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Bien que ses yeux n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'informations pour retrouver leurs marques... En plus d'imaginer la forme parfaites des épaules de son petit ami débarrassées de tous ces vêtements superflus, le fan de cochons d'Inde s'imaginait parfaitement bien se jeter sur son vieil ami et l'embrasser avec assez de fougue pour retirer ce sourire bien trop confiant de son visage. En plus de lui arracher sa veste, bien entendu. Et savourer ce petit fantasme à ne l'avoir jamais vraiment titillé jusqu'à aujourd’hui. Tout en n'oubliant pas de bien vérifier que Clyde ne fasse aucune bêtise pendant qu'il serait occupé à le prendre passionnément sur son bureau, où seraient encore des dossiers très importants qui pourraient bien eux aussi les occuper une bonne partie de la nuit s'ils s'amassaient par terre, comme leurs vêtements. 

Toutefois, Clyde devait quand même admettre que son compère faisait malgré tout honneur à son célèbre talent consistant à rester parfaitement imperturbable et tenter de canaliser la situation à défaut de la maîtriser. Si on mettait de côté son pénétrant regard éhonté à le trahir fatalement, qui serait bien malvenu pour regarder un simple client n'ayant pas demandé à se faire ainsi déshabiller du regard. De telles manières pourraient presque passer pour du harcèlement sexuel...!

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Vraiment, ce petit plaisantin devait même se retenir de consciencieusement hocher la tête d'admiration en entendant la voix si assurée de son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami toujours aussi fidèle à lui même, n'ayant pas cédé à la facilité et simplement appelé un de ses collègues à l'aide pour face à son petit ami décidément si peu discret et complètement inconscient. Très têtu, décidé, insupportable, mais terriblement mignon quand il souriait de la sorte. 

\- Certainement ! Il me faudrait des brochures pour un séjour à New-York, je compte y inviter mon petit ami durant les fêtes de fin d'année... 

Un séjour à New-York, rien que ça ! Et pendant cette période si symbolique de fin d'année, pour ne pas dire le moment parfait aux yeux des amateurs de romantisme à l'état pur dans le bel écrin le plus chatoyant et illuminé qui soit...  
L'employé modèle qu'était devenu Craig Tucker avait déjà renseigné des gens désirant se rendre dans des contrées mille fois plus exotiques et paradisiaques pour l'américain moyen, comme l'Europe ou l'Asie. Alors, un vague petit séjour en mode The Big Apple, ce n'était pas censé le rendre aussi stupéfait jusqu'à en devenir bouche bée devant ce gars affichant toujours un radieux et magnifique sourire lui confirmant ce fait. Ce séjour d'avance inoubliable. 

À moins que son ami lui fasse une très mauvaise blague digne de l'esprit malsain d'Eric Cartman, oui, il ferait parti du voyage puisque sous ses faux airs d'employé zélé et imperturbable c'était bien lui le petit ami bien chanceux. Chanceux d'être l'invité d'honneur choisi d'office, pas d'être le petit ami de cet ahuri le fixant d'un air se voulant réprobateur alors que Clyde ne savait pas être crédible quand il était en colère. En plus de fortement rappeler Betsy Donovan lorsque le fils Donovan sortait de ses gonds. 

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes choqué. Seriez vous homophobe par hasard ?

Certainement pas. Celui qui était loin de se classer comme un sinistre homophobe maudissait juste cet abruti de Clyde et son satané sourire innocent, horriblement adorable, son regard encore plus appuyé et brillant de malice. Jusqu'à l'intonation de sa voix suffisant presque à le faire frémir de la tête aux pieds. Surtout en se répétant encore une fois, inlassablement, la demande de son client actuel. Pile pendant les fêtes, un petit voyage en amoureux vers cette destination en particulier c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Et trop dégoulinant de niaiseries pour que Craig Tucker ose y penser si délibérément en admettant que ça lui plairait bien... Beaucoup trop en fait. Raison de plus pour ne pas briser (Pas tout de suite) un si doux rêve étrangement réaliste. Le laisser décanter encore un peu, gagner du temps et s'amuser lui aussi en improvisant dans ce rôle heureusement devenu familier pour ce qui était des pratiques les plus basiques. 

Ainsi, pour lui montrer sa bonne foi et sa complicité dans ce nouveau petit jeu, l'éternel gamin au bonnet péruvien avait poliment invité son petit ami à s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'occupait de fouiller dans les brochures les plus récentes et alléchantes au sujet de NYC.  
Sérieuse ou pas, cette étrange situation commençait à lui plaire. Ajouté au fait que ce grand amateur de tacos ne se montrait pas réellement doué pour garder son sérieux, cette petite comédie allait donc certainement vite prendre fin. Malheureusement. 

\- Vous savez, mon petit ami est un grand romantique !! On dirait pas comme ça mais il aime les choses mignonnes et tout ce qui est assez... Cliché. Les chocolats avec des belles boites, les gaufres en forme de cœur, les bains moussant parfumés, les cochons d'Inde... Et il voue aussi un culte à Jennifer Lopez, d'où son intérêt pour New-York.

Rectification, cette situation l'agaçait en fait amèrement.  
D'une furtive réflexion, celui censé être un petit ami ô combien romantique espérait sincèrement pour son honneur et son image que son compère ne racontait pas de tels détails censés être top secrets et donc naturellement embarrassants à de vagues inconnus. Ou même à leurs amis... 

D'ailleurs, en parlant de choses gênantes, heureusement que ses collègues lui faisaient maintenant assez confiance pour ne pas le surveiller à bonne distance en vérifiant sa politesse face aux clients à conseiller et aiguiller au lieu de leur faire des doigts. Craig pouvait parier tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher (dont sa précieuse collection à l'effigie de J.LO) qu'il aurait été ramené à l'ordre sans ménagement pour oser foudroyer un potentiel client du regard. Une réaction immédiate qui n'avait pas déstabilisé le jeune homme en face de lui censé être un simple inconnu contant quelques petites anecdotes croustillantes au sujet de son petit ami. Pas un gars le connaissant mentalement et physiquement sur le bout des doigts, qui, sur le ton de la confidence, s'était même permis d'en rajouter. Tout en s'approchant délibérément de quelques centimètres déjà bien impressionnants pour la retenue de circonstance que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde s'était imposé.

\- Vous pensez que c'est typiquement gay d'admirer de façon si... dévouée et pure une célébrité ? Surtout Jennifer Lopez, ses talents d'actrice sont tellement contestés...

\- …. Cette brochure pourrait vous intéresser. 

Afin de couper court à ce débat sans fin qu'il avait déjà eu maintes et maintes fois avec son compagnon, où son crétin de meilleur ami (et petit ami) n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler qu'on pouvait admirer quelqu'un sans en être follement amoureux ou attiré, Craig avait misé une fois de plus sur le divin professionnalisme en tendant ce morceau de papier miraculeux qui pourrait passer comme le meilleur programme pour un séjour en amoureux à New-York. Et, accessoirement, faire passer à la trappe le précédent et épineux sujet. 

Malgré de précieuses connaissances acquises grâce à une certaine personne chère à son cœur, Clyde avait tout de même pris la brochure aux couleurs chatoyantes que lui tendait avec un faux sourire de circonstance cette même personne.  
Est ce que ce satané bouffeur de tacos venait de faire exprès d’effleurer ses doigts en prenant le fameux document... Probablement, tout comme il devinait que Craig avait eu d'agréables picotements dans tout le bras à ce contact pouvant sembler anodin. Peut-être bien que ces sympathiques picotements allaient commencer à agir plus bas également... En attendant, étudiées ou non, les informations délivrées avec les documents n'étaient point anodines et dénuées de sens. Bien au contraire.

Comme l'avait dit auparavant Clyde avec autant de délicatesse (et de justesse), le fan de cochons d'Inde adorait cette ville. Il en connaissait les meilleurs coins, les anecdotes, les restaurants romantiques ou très typiques, les endroits encore plus majestueux à visiter la nuit, en mélangeant bien sûr ses connaissances à ses goûts personnels et les lieux que lui même rêverait de voir durant un moment en couple. Et ça, son complice n'avait pas eu beaucoup de peine à le deviner en ajoutant à sa suite le bel hôtel qu'ils comptaient occuper, leurs promenades quotidiennes et main dans la main à Central Park, les flâneries aussi romantiques que touristiques à Rockefeller Center, les longs moments à observer les vitrines et les décorations de Noël, les futures visites à l'allure de diverses reconstitutions des films à l'eau de rose préférés de son incontestablement chanceux petit ami... 

Tous les deux étaient en couple depuis un certain temps maintenant, presque 7 ans. Forts de leur statut initial d'amis d'enfance ils avaient toujours été très proches, de vieux complices considérés comme indissociables et inséparables. Toujours ensemble, ils avaient testé différents émotions et expériences, mais jamais cet étrange engouement d'une vision externe mais immanquablement intense. Où les deux amis, plus que jamais dans leur rôle, se regardaient presque comme deux étrangers. Deux étrangers encore sous le choc, silencieusement stupéfaits de cette mise à nu très différente de l'acte physique et sexuel. 

Sur cette même lignée de sensations, quelque chose de plus impersonnel et lointain que les nombreux compliments, mots doux, surnoms dégoulinants de romantisme (presque tous donnés par Clyde), où les actions rendues précieuses par leur désintéressement amoureux, mais de pareillement terriblement saisissant. 

\- Comment tu vas payer tout ça ?

Sans se formaliser du fait que son compagnon venait de le tutoyer, sacrilège ultime pour son rôle jusque là qualifié de sans faute, Clyde retrouvait bien là la maturité pragmatique de son meilleur ami et lui répondait sans faire planer le doute plus longtemps. 

\- J'ai beaucoup travaillé cette année. Et j'ai un peu pioché dans l'héritage que m'avait laissé ma mère.

Oui, bien sûr, l'argent que Betsy Donovan avait laissé à son fils, toute la somme récupérée suite à l'escroquerie pour espérer faire un procès contre l'inventeur des toilettes. L'héritage que Clyde Donovan mettait depuis longtemps précieusement de côté en disant qu'il en ferait bon usage pour leur mariage ou d'autres grandes occasions de ce genre. Visiblement, ce séjour à New-York en faisait partie.  
Profitant du trouble très apparent de son ami en plus de retrouver un semblant de contenance, Clyde, plus séducteur que jamais, lui avait envoyé un de ses célèbres petits sourires charmeurs dont lui seul avait le secret. Le menton au creux de la main, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. 

\- Vous m'avez l'air assez... confus. Vous êtes homophobe donc. Je ne suis pas gay, mais c'est mon petit ami qui l'est. C'est le gars le plus gay que je connaisse ! Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai assumé ce que je suis maintenant. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez en étant si réfractaires à ce genre de choses ! 

Le charme était rompu. Encore remué par son rôle primordial dans cette situation agréablement déstabilisante, Craig avait tout de même poliment remercié son interlocuteur qui s'apprêtait actuellement à partir, ce gars lui étant totalement inconnu qu'il venait assurément de croiser pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais qu'il aimerait pour le restant de ses jours, il en était toujours plus sûr et certain. Tout comme le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde savait de quoi son petit ami allait lui parler dès qu'ils allaient se revoir. Tout à l'heure...


End file.
